powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Serpent
Shadow Serpent is a snail/ serpent themed Toxic Mutant who could steal shadows from other living beings. He was summoned by Bigs in order to do battle with the Mega Rangers and their new ally Robo Knight. Character History He considers himself a serpent, as his name implies, he is first seen in a beach-like wast land and is hired by the Toxic Mutants and Vrak to deal with Robo Knight and the Mega Rangers. He first takes the shadows from a construction worker and a hot dog maker, and final the shadows of a young boy's parents, he confronts Robo Knight, the two fought and the Mega Rangers came in to take on Shadow Serpent, but he is a formidable opponent, and he easily tooked out the Rangers with ease, the sun was setting, and as such, he was force to retreat, after a conversation with Bigs, Bluefue and Vrak at his place, Shadow Serpent realized that the Rangers are clever, so he will out smart them. The next day, Shadow Serpent came by a train bridge, and was about to take the shadow's of the train and a whole crowed of people, but the Mega Rangers use their Mega Blasters to blast Shadow Serpent's tongue, they were out match, and Robo Knight returns to take on this monster, the Rangers attempted to block off the sun by creating a large cloud, but Shadow Serpent easily tooked it out with his Energy Blast Attack, Robo Knight attempted to take on Shadow Serpent himself, but he was quickly out match, so the Rangers came in to take on this monster, they were out match, they attempted to use the Dynamic Victory Charge on him, but he easily blocks it, the Rangers then went head on, but that was a huge mistake, as Shadow Serpent had manage to take their shadows, but it was reviled to be a trick for Robo Knight to get a clean hit on Shadow Serpent, give the Rangers back their shadows. With Shadow Serpent weakened, Robo Knight was easily able to out match Shadow Serpent and he finally defeats him with the Vulcan Cannon Knight Dynamic. He is then enlarged by the Zom-bats, so Robo Knight transforms into the Gosei Grand Megazord and the Rangers unleashed the Gosei Great Megazord. they battle with Shadow Serpent, they had the upper hand at first, but Shadow Serpent used his Head Bash attack to startle the Megazords, and he takes them out with an extremly power Super Heated Flame Breath, dispatching them back into their Zord forms, however tho, the Zord were able to fight back, and the Rangers had gain a card that lets the all eight of the Zords combine into a new Megazord, the Gosei Great Grand Megazord, as much a he trys, Shadow Serpent was no match and was beating down by first the Gosei Great Grand Megazord's Land Lance Attack, then the Sea Spike Attack, and final the Sky Spear Attack, Shadow Serpent wasn't finish yet, but with the Victory Charge Dual Strike Attack, Shadow Serpent is destroyed once and for all. Personality A formidable warrior who is cunning in battle and a glutton for shadows. However, his overconfidence proves to be his undoing as the teamwork between his enemies allows them to overcome him. He is compared by his comrades to Creepox because of his strength and arrogance. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Shadow Serpent is one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower all five Megaforce Rangers with ease, throw Robo Knight with great force and when he grows giant, he is powerful enough to best both the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord in battle. * '''Water Adaption: '''Shadow Serpent can travel in the water. * '''Teleportation: '''Shadow Serpent can teleport to any location at will. * '''Head Bash: '''Shadow Serpent can bash his head with great force at the enemy. * '''Energy Blast: '''Shadow Serpent can can charge himself with blue energy and fire a blue energy blast, it is powerful enough to take out the storm clouds that were made by the Rangers. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Shadow Serpent can fire blue energy lasers from his guns located on the top of his wrists. * '''Mouth Fireballs: '''Shadow Serpent can spew out powerful fireballs from his mouth, they have a bit of a homing effect. ** '''Fireball Split: '''If a victim shots the fireball in direct contact, it will split into fours and attack the enemy head on. * '''Super Heated Mouth Fireballs: '''An upgraded form of his Fireball ability when enlarge, Shadow Serpent can spew out blue fireballs, which are far stronger then the originals'. * '''Super Heated Flame Breath: '''Shadow Serpent's strongest ability, he can spew out super strong blue flames from his mouth, they are very powerful, being able to take out all five Megaforce Rangers in a row and taking out both the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord in one shot. Arsenal * '''Snail Tongue: '''Shadow Serpent posses a tongue that can extend to incredible lengths to whip his enemies with or to wrap his enemies with great force. ** '''Shadow Stealing: '''Shadow Serpent's primary ability, he can use his tongue to grab the victim and/or object's shadow and consume them, after words the victim and/or object will be frozen in place, the shadows will return to their rightful place if Shadow Serpent is destroyed. * '''Snail Tail Strike: '''Shadow Serpent posses a long tail that he can use to bash his enemies with great force, this attack has great reach, and can be use to attack the enemies from a far distance. * '''Arm Blades: '''To aid in combat, Shadow Serpent can equipped blades on both arms to battle, they are powerful enough to block the Megaforce Rangers' Dynamic Victory Charge. ** '''Energy Wave: '''Shadow Serpent can launch blue energy waves from his blades. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Shadow Serpent is voiced by Adam Gardiner Notes * Shadow Serpent is the first monster to be fought by two Megazords. * Despite being a snail, he calls himself a serpent. * Shadow Serpent is the first monster to get fought by the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. * Shadow Serpent is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in Megaforce, having a huge arsenal of abilities, being able to nearly overpower both the Mega Force Rangers and Robo Knight in battle and when he grows giant, it took the power of the new Gosei Great Grand Megazord to take him down for good. See Also References Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Megaforce Monsters Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Animal-themed Villains